lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lysander Sariel
Characteristics Appearance Lysander has spiky Auburn hair which he commonly ties back into a man-bun and Hazel eyes as well as freckles dotting his nose. he commonly dresses in plaid shirts and skinny jeans and almost always wears a scarf. Overall, most of his clothes look to be from a thrift shop. He also wears Brow-line Glasses, more than likely due to sight difficulties. Personality Lysander is rather serious and resolute. He isn't as calm and collected as someone may come to think, and very quick tempered. He is notably protective, especially of his younger sister, who became his responsibility after his parent's mysterious disappearance, an event that has lead to him distrusting most people. Ability Lysander is able to manipulate various types of crystals, wherein he can shape crystals into weapons/objects (etc) at will and can even encase people in crystal. Weakness Lysander's powers are affected by his emotions to a degree, where for example, if he were angered there's a chance of crystals forming spikes or even shattering in his presence, while, if he were sad: cracks would form in any crystals around him and may even crumble. Biography Early life Born 'Lysander Rufus Sariel' on the 28th of February 2001, at around age four his sister, Maisie was born on the 18th of August in 2005. His early life was spent living in numerous places across the US as his parent's 'job' lead them to move to another place multiple times in order for them to resume their work. Move to Manhattan Power Discovery One day out of the blue his parents made the decision to move to Manhattan, and he began to notice that they were acting strange, almost paranoid. Arrival In 2014 Lysander and family moved to Manhattan, this was the last time they would move. During their travel, he continued to notice that his parents were acting increasingly off, and had become suspicious of others. They eventually arrived in the city and moved into a small apartment, and their parents picked up their work again. Lysander didn't know of his parent's 'job', and was never told, yet now he'd begun to wonder just what it was. Otherwise, business went as usual, Lysander enrolled into and began to attend yet another middle school and spent time with his sister. Lysander would also continue training his powers, sometimes with the assistance of his parents when they were free. Parent's Disappearance Life in Manhattan went as usual for about a year, until one day when his parents went out for work, and never returned. Lysander went out to search for them while Maisie remained at home, however, he failed to find them returned late in the night, now they were alone. Leading up to the Present following his parent's disappearance, he not only had to fend for himself but was also left to take care of his younger sister, who he now became rather protective of. He eventually had to get a job as a barista as well, and became stressed having to juggle school, a job and looking after Maisie. Due to school and work he became increasingly busy, and thus became distant from Maisie to a degree, resulting in her becoming independent. With Lysander under the belief that his parents abandoned them, he began to mistrust people, and his bond with his younger sister, while becoming closer, would face it's up and downs from then on.Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme